A Sad Homecoming
by tigress-of-golden
Summary: Revenge is what I am seeking, can I really do this. I must. I must make right. A strange young woman is seeking revenge in Konoha. Will she be able to do what her heart feels.


This AU that takes place after the rescued Garra Arc.

Remember I am going to state this once I do not own Naruto and it characters. My plot line and characters are mine.

--means her name will not be revealed at the moment.

A strange young woman is seeking revenge in Konoha. Will she be able to do what her heart feels?

A Sad Homecoming

Entrance to Konoha

A young woman walks up to the patrol table of the entrance of Konoha. She is dressed in a long black cloak with the hood over her head. As she walks closer the sound of what seems to be bells can be heard. She is carrying a pack that has all of her belongings in it. She stands five foot, built short and stocky. She takes off her hood once she gets to the table. Her hair falls down her back reaching her waist line. Her hair is auburn color with blond, white, and red high-lights. Her eyes are a bright green. Her face is a soft complexion, but is broken up with a consent harsh frown up it.

"Ma'am please state your name and business for visiting Konoha today." asks Izumo

"My name is -- and my business is just visiting." she replies

"Visiting, can you be more specific." asks Kotetsu

"I am just traveling and need to restock up on my supplies." she answers them

"Where are you from as well?" Izumo includes

"I do not have a home village I have been traveling ever since I can remember." she replies

"Traveling where to ma'am?" ask Kotetsu

" No where were special, I just travel. I have no where to go. I have no family or place to call my own so this is what I do. I just travel." she replies

"Okay this is all we need please enjoy your visit here at Konoha. Kotetsu thanks her

She walks from the table and enters Konoha, and gives a sad sigh. She is passed by a lot of children playing and the townspeople going about their daily lives. She gives out another sad sigh and continues. She continues on her way towards market place. As she walks down the market streets and buying her supplies, she is suddenly startled by a group of ninja at one of the shops. She continues toward the noise and enters the shop.

"Welcome miss would like to have some ramen?" ask the shop owner

"Please don't mind these ninjas'." a young girl says

Startled more she continues on in and orders a bowl.

"Please give me a simple miso please and a cup of tea." she orders

"We haven't seen you here before, are you visiting the village" ask the shop owner

"Yes sir I am just getting some supplies before I continue." she replies

"Father don't bother her with too many questions." the young girls scolds her father

"O I am sorry, I kind of get carried away when we have new customers." the shop owner replies with a laugh

"That is fine I kind of enjoy it." the young woman replies with a smile

"O please enjoy the meal." both the young girl and her father says

As she eats her meal the group of ninja comes closer to her. These ninja are from the sand village and are guest on a special mission. With no good indentations they begin to bother the young woman sitting down to eating her meal.

"Hey miss would you mind doing something for my friend here?" one asks

"Yeah we would really like you to do something for our friend." the other remarks

She continues with her meal ignoring the group, until one grabs her by the wrist. Without even flinching, she knocks him out with one punch of her elbow. She gets up already done with her meal and pays.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal." she says

Stunned both the young girl and the owner thank her.

She turns to leave but is faced with the other ninja of the group. Even before they could get a chance to fight her they all are passed out on the ground. Puzzled looks are all around. Everyone saw that she remained in the same spot but what did she do. Before she was stopped by anyone else she is gone. She continues out the shop and continues down the road in thought.

"_I don't know if I can do this. Can I really go up against the whole clan if I have to. But what those two did to me it is unforgivable. I must hurry before session is let out, if I am going to do this. What has become of this village a lot of things have changed since I was little. But the action of greed and death must be fixed. I can't believe I am home, but what a sad homecoming this has become"_

Ichiraku Ramen Bar

"Naruto will you hurry up we are suppose to meet Kakashi at the ramen shop." Sakura yells

" I know but you know he is going to be late, you know that." Naruto replies

"Yeah I kn….

Before she can finish her sentence she stops and sees the ninjas' laying on the ground unconscious. As she examines them Kakashi appears alerted by what has happened. As Sakura revives them Kakashi is getting an explanation of what happened.

"I don't know she must have moved so fast and knocked all of us out, we didn't see her coming" One explains

"Yeah but you have no sign of someone hitting you." Sakura says

"So you got beat up by a girl, no wonder you were asking for it." Naruto says

As Kakashi help the last ninja up off the ground he spots a strange powder substance on his shoulder.

"Hold still for a moment and let me get this." Kakashi tells the ninja

"What it is Kakashi sensei, do you know what it is?" Naruto ask

"I am not sure, but I think the Hokage might know, so let's go and see her." Kakashi replies

"Well there goes lunch" Naruto says sadden

"Well we can come back later and eat this is more important" Kakashi tells Naruto

"_This is strange this powder what could it be. Could something like this knocked all of them out. But why did it not knock out everyone in the shop." _Kakashi thinks to himself

Falling Feather Clan Council Grand Hall

"_Here I am here, there is no turning back now I must do this. I must fix the greed and death. They will pay for what they did. Walk forward and make it right, walk backwards never have justice. I must walk forward."_

Hokage Office

"Shizune, did you find out what it was the powder was yet? Lady Tsunade yells

"Well it is a mixture of some plants that can knock out someone in a matter of minutes" Shizune replies

"The Sand ninja said they were bugging a young woman and the next thing they knew was seeing us. They said she was wearing a big black cloak, and heard a sound similar to bells ever time she moved. She only talked to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar owners. " Kakashi explains

"So Lady Tsunade what type of plants could do this?" Sakura ask

"I am not sure only an herbalist would know, and something like this is not to be token lightly. She could have easily killed someone with a stronger amount. I wonder who could this be, Shizune please get some ninjas out there looking for this woman. I want to talk to her" Lady Tsunade says

Falling Feather Clan Council Grand Hall

"_I am here, I can do this. There is no turning back now." _

"Miss you can't come here, council is in ses….

"I can come this way you fool, I must do what I must in order to make right." The woman replies

Hokage Office

"Hokage there is a big problem at the Fallen Feather Council, some one has entered and is causing problems. All the information we have is a young woman in a black cloak." A ninja interrupts

"Well she is making your task easy now isn't she Lady Tsunade." Kakashi remarks to her

"Kakashi get your team over there now, I want all the ninjas there now" Tsunade yells

What is happening here. What does this strange woman want with the Falling Feather Clan. What type of revenge is she seeking. Can she do what she has her heart set on. How is the Konoha Village going to stop her. Check back for Chapter 2 Who Are You


End file.
